The Wonder Pets Get a Clue Part 1
This is The First Part of Treelo's Clues: The Wonder Pets Get a Clue Transcript *(Treelo's Clues Book Opens) *(Music Tune Opening) *Linny: Backyardigans? *Pablo: Wonder Pets? *Tyrone: Wonder Pets? *Uniqua: Hi. *Pablo: It's You! *Tyrone: Um, We Can't Find The Wonder Pets. *Tasha: Treelo Has Something to Give Them. *Austin: Have You Seen The Wonder Pets? *Uniqua: Really? *Pablo: Um, Which Way Did They Go? *Child: That Way! *Tyrone: That Way! *Tasha: Thanks! *(Door Opens) *Linny: Oh, Hi, It's Us, The Wonder Pets. *Tuck: You Remember Us? *Child: Yes! *Ming-Ming: Uh, We Can't Find The Backyardigans. *Linny: Which Way Did They Go? *Child: That Way! *Tuck: That Way?, Great, Thanks! *Linny: Hey, Will You Help Us Find The Backyardigans?, You Will?, Great! *Ming-Ming: Backyardigans, Where Are You? *Linny: Now Where Could They Be? *Tuck: Backyardigans! *Pablo: We Still Can't Find Them. *Tyrone: Where Are The Wonder Pets? *Child: Right There! *Child: Inside! *Uniqua: Oh. *Tasha: Oh, There in the House. *Austin: Now We'll Find Them. *Linny: Where Are The Backyardigans? *Child: There Inside. *Tuck: Oh, There Inside? *Ming-Ming: But We We're Just Outside. *Pablo: Huh, Where Could They Be? *Linny: We Don't See Them. *Tyrone: Was That The Wonder Pets? *Child: Behind You! *All: Woah! *Linny: Backyardigans! *Pablo: Wonder Pets! *Tyrone: We've Been Looking for You. *Tuck: We've Been Looking for You Too. *Ming-Ming: Thank You for Helping Us. *Uniqua: Yeah, Thanks! *Tasha: It's a Good Thing We Found Them, Because Treelo, Has Something He Wants to Give You, Hold On. *Austin: Treelo!, We Found The Wonder Pets. *Treelo: Wow!, (Squeaking) *Linny: Hey, Treelo! *Treelo: Hi! *Tuck: So, You Really Have Something to Give Us? *Treelo: Yeah! *Ming-Ming: What Is It You Wanna Give Us? *Treelo: Uh, We Have to Play Treelo's Clues! *(Treelo Stamps the Pawprint) *Pablo: Great Idea! *Tyrone: We'll Play Treelo's Clues to Figure Out What Treelo Wants to Give to The Wonder Pets. *Uniqua: We Love Treelo's Clues! *Linny: Treelo's Clues?, Oh, Treelo's Clues. *Tuck: That's The Game You Five Were Telling Us About. *Ming-Ming: We've Always Wanted to Play. *Pablo: That's Right! *Tasha: The Wonder Pets Have Never Played Treelo's Clues. *Austin: You Know, You're Really Good at Treelo's Clues. *Tyrone: Could You Help Us Teach The Wonder Pets How to Play? *Child: Yeah! *Uniqua: This is Gonna Be Great! *Pablo: Wonder Pets, You're Gonna Love This. *(Song Starts) *Tyrone: We Are Gonna Play Treelo's Clues Cause It's a Really Great Game. *Linny: Yeah? *Pablo: Oh Yeah! *Tasha: So, Remember, Treelo's Pawprint Will Be On the Clues. *Ming-Ming: Treelo's Clues! *Austin: That's Right! *Pablo: So, This is the Part Where We Get Rid of the Pawprint. *Tyrone: Now on the Past, We've Bounced It Away, We Wiped It Away, There Was a Squeegee *Linny: Oh, Have You Haven't Tried This? *(Pawprint Dissapears With Sparkles) *Pablo: Wow! *Tyrone: You're Good. *Uniqua: Okay, So, Uh, You Know What We Need for Treelo's Clues. *Tasha: Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Tuck: Notebook? *Austin: Yeah, Come On. *Annie: Hi, Backyardigans, Hi, Wonder Pets, Wonder Pets, Are You Three Playing Treelo's Clues Too? *Linny: Yep! *Ming-Ming: It's Our First Time. *Annie: Well, Here's Your Notebook! *Pablo: Ooh, Thanks, Annie. *Tuck: Wow! *Linny: Cool Notebook. *Ming-Ming: So, What Do We Do Next? *Tyrone: We'll Show You. *Pablo: We'll You Help Us Explain How to Play Treelo's Clues? *Uniqua: Great! *Tasha: Let's Do It. *(Song Starts) *Pablo: To Play Treelo's Clues. *Tyrone: You Gotta Find a... *Children: Pawprint! *Linny: Oh, A Pawprint, Right! *Uniqua: And That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Tuck: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Tasha: Then We Put it in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Pablo and Tyrone: Cause They're Treelo's Clues, Treelo's Clues. *Linny: Treelo's Clues! *Uniqua: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Tasha: That's the Second Clue! *Austin: We Put it in Our Notebook! *Tuck: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Pablo: Treelo's Clues! *Tyrone: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Ming-Ming: That's the Third Clue! *Uniqua: We Put it in Our Notebook. *All: Cause They're Treelo's Clues, Treelo's Clues! *Linny: And Then What Do We Do? *Pablo: We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think, Think... *All: Think! *Tyrone: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Tuck: And Take a Step at a Time. *All: We Can Do, Anything. *Treelo: (Squeaks) *Uniqua: That We Wanna Do! *Tasha: You Know, We Can Tell, We're Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out, What Treelo Wants to Give to The Wonder Pets. *Austin: You Will Help, Right? *Child: Yeah! *Linny: You Will? *Tuck: Great! *Ming-Ming: So What Do We Do Now? *Pablo: Oh, Now, We Start Looking for Those Clues. *Tyrone: So Wonder Pets, Remember, Keep Your Eyes Out for a Blue Pawprint. *Linny: Oh, A Blue Pawprint. *Tuck: Right! *Uniqua: Let's Go! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts